The Secrets of Gravity Falls
by poppeteyt
Summary: My name's Dipper. Gravity Falls is a mysterious place. Monsters, mythical creatures, secret codes, you name it. Things happen here that no one can explain. Strange things with no answer of how they're even possible. But there's a way to solve each and every one of them. And I'm going to be the one to do it.
1. Chapter 1: Fixin' It With Soos

**Chapter 1: Fixin' It With Soos**

The brown-haired visitor bent down to pick up the broken remains of the laptop that Bill Cipher smashed after their fateful deal in which he would trade a puppet for help with finding the password. That didn't turn out quite how he expected, but what was done was done. Dipper started down the stairs carefully, trying not to drop the loose pieces of damaged computer parts. The blue-hatted boy came upon a large man wearing a tee-shirt with a question mark, named Soos.

"Hey, dude! What you got those parts for?" greeted the chubby mechanic.

"I need you to fix this laptop again. Bill crushed it," Dipper explained solemnly, thinking back at his incident.

"I can try, but I don't know, dude. It looks pretty broken," Soos replied as he picked up a small portion of metal that Dipper had accidentally dropped on the floor and licked it. "Aw, gross. Broken laptop doesn't taste good at all. I think it cut my tongue."

"Oh, uh, okay. So can you fix it?" Dipper said, disturbed, handing the parts to Soos.

"Sure dude," he responded, taking another experimental lick of the metal slab. "Ohohoho, that actually tasted good that time."

Dipper grimaced when Soos put the entire piece in his mouth. _Eww . . ._ The twelve year old slowly backed away to escape the stomach-curdling horrors that was one of the Mystery Shack's top workers.

"I'm just gonna . . . go . . . now," Dipper told him awkwardly, making his way back up the steps. "Bye, Soos . . ."

Dipper turned away from Soos before he could say another word, running up the stairs as fast as his wimpy legs could carry him.

When Dipper opened the door to the room he shared with his sister, the brown-haired sibling saw Mabel playing with her toy Aoshima that she made herself out of clay. His older sibling was actually a very skilled sculptor, although he didn't like to openly admit it. Mabel deserved recognition, but not _that_ much recognition.

She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by a barricade of toy soldiers. Airplane noises came from her mouth, her armed dolphin flying around with a wave of her hand. An exploding noise followed as Aoshima knocked one of the soldiers to the side, who was gratefully picked up by her pet pig, Waddles.

"Man down! We've got a man down!" Mabel declared in a deep, almost masculine voice. "Sargent, we've got a man down! I repeat! We've got a man down!" The girl then began to blow raspberries into the air, her toy crashing into the rest of the soldiers. They fell like dominos.

Dipper backed away once more, almost stepping on Waddles, who was chewing on a fallen toy soldier.

"I'm . . . going to read my journal now," he frowned. "In the closet."

"Oh no! An alien with noodle arms is going to invade the closet! Stop him, Aoshima!"

"Actually, I'm going to see what Soos is doing." Dipper changed his mind and hurried out of the room. Luckily, his twin didn't follow.

When the younger brother arrived at the bottom of the stares, he saw Soos playing his pinball machine, munching on the crunchy contents of a large bowl.

"Hey, Soos!" the smaller boy smiled, walking over. "How's the computer project going? Did you fix it?"

"Sorry dude, I think I lost it when I was getting a snack," Soos replied, showing his guilt to Dipper.

"How could you lose it?" The boy snapped, fuming with frustration. _This is actually important to me! Can't you take something seriously, just this once?_

"I gave it to you like _five minutes ago!_" Dipper cried out, waving his arms in the air. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have trusted you to handle something like this. . . This is not the only time you messed up. Remember the pterodactyl incident? Do you _really_ want me to remind you of the pterodactyl incident?"

"Dude! I totally remember that! It was the time I almost ran over my own head, right? That was so hilarious! Ha ha!" The man began to laugh, incomprehensive of what Dipper was trying to say.

The irritated boy couldn't hold in his anger much longer. Dipper had to let it out.

"_No!_ That is not what happened! I had the pictures of the pterodactyl for the _first_ time in history, and _you_ ruined it by opening the door to give mean _empty_ bowl of nacho chips! _Nacho chips!_ And just when we were about to find Waddles, _you_ wound up the yarn too much and you got as lost!" The hot-headed boy was hyperventilating vigorously from yelling and talking a million miles an hour.

"I'm so sorry dude, nachos cause excitement," the full grown man explained to the young boy. Soos picked up the bowl he had been eating out of earlier and offered it to Dipper. "Do you want any corn chips? Corn chips always make me feel better when I'm grumpy."

"No, I don't want your corn chips! I'm going to see someone who is more _responsible_ than _you!_" came the exasperated reply. "And I'm _not_ grumpy!"

Dipper ran away from Soos towards the door, and slammed it as hard as he could to take his anger out.

He could still hear the man's reply through the wood: "Uh huh. Definitely grumpy."

The boy growled again, storming away from the game room with shaking fists. _Well, I might as well go and try to find the laptop on my own. Not thanks to Soos._ Once he made it out of the living-space, Dipper found Grunkle Stan selling fake gift shop merchandise to the some of the daily tourists that visited the Mystery Shack.

"Come one, come all, to see the mysteries of Gravity Falls! Over to the right we have the mysterious Cornicorn!" Stan announced to the interested crowd, when one of them shook their head at his strange dramatics. "I don't know; I'm tired."

Interrupting Stan's presentation, the impatient boy cleared his throat.

"Dipper?" Stan looked over in irritation. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of ripping people off. Is it money? 'Cause if it is, you're not gettin' any."

The brown-haired boy simply frowned. "No, that's not what I want. Do you know where the laptop went?"

"What laptop?" Stan questioned Dipper, gazing across the crowd if any of them had loose change he could get.

"The one that Bill broke down into a hundred million pieces. That laptop." Dipper informed his great uncle.

"I saw a disturbing old man running around with some parts saying, 'I got a piece of a doohickey! Ye he he he!'" Stan replied, mimicking the tone of the mentally unstable.

Dipper's eyes widened. Stan could only mean one person.

"_Old man McGucket!_"

* * *

**AN:**

**This is my first fanfiction I've ever done! My big sister, Wildtail of Wind, helped me edit and revise my story! :D Please comment and/or follow me! Comments help me get better at writing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reality is an Illusion

**Chapter 2: Reality is an Illusion**

"I saw him running off towards the woods. But you wouldn't care, now would you? What's on that computer anyway?" Stan asked the shocked boy.

"No time to explain, I gotta' go !" Dipper told the man, as he took off towards the woods in the direction where McGucket supposedly went.

He found himself a few feet away from the edge of the forest and scanned the land for any sign of McGucket and his parts. The blue-vested boy saw a flash of color against the trees heading north. _That must be McGucket! I'm sure of it._

Dipper sprinted through the forest, trying his best to catch up to the point of light, but he stopped in his tracks as a large monster he'd seen before came into his line of sight.

_Gremloblin! _Dipper screamed in his head, terrified. It had dark green spotty skin, sharp yellow tusks, and menacing eyes that glowed amidst the shadows.

Dipper immediately turned in the opposite direction, knowing not to look it in the eye, and ran as fast as he could in his escape, praying that it hadn't yet seen him. The thumping of the Gremloblin's feet and the crashing and snapping of brambles alerted him of the creature's dreaded pursuit, a crazed fear jolting him faster and deeper into the woods. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, his efforts to escape thoroughly intensified. It seemed as if the beast was breathing hot air onto the back of his neck, but it could have simply been an effect of the mid-summer weather.

The boy dived into a bush hoping not to get caught . _Phew, I made it! _Dipper silently remarked, smiling. He carefully glanced through the leaves of the bush, expecting the monster to be near, but the Gremloblin was nowhere to be found.

"Ha! I lost him!" The twelve year-old whooped, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Dipper crawled out from under the bush, terrified to find that the thing of nightmares was only a few inches away from him, its yellow gaze staring into his own. There wasn't much he could do about it, because the world was already fading into a dark haze, closing in on him and his last worries as he struggled to keep his grip on his mind. Then everything went black.

**-.E.l.o.o.-.F.l.s.k.h.u.-.L.v.-.Z.d.w.f.k.l.q.j.-**

Once he could see again, he found himself back in the Mystery Shack. He cast his gaze around, finding everything to be as he had left it, although something wasn't right. _What's going on? How did I get here? _He wondered, scanning his surroundings as his memory came back to him in small chunks at a time. _My journal . . ._ Dipper inspected the inside his vest only to see that the needed item was missing, gone from where it had been just moments before.

"Where is my journal? It was here when I was being chased by . . ." he trailed off, mumbling to himself as he searched every nook, crevice, and pocket that was in the vicinity. If it wasn't _on_ him, then it was bound to be around him. _Unless —_

"You're not very clever, Pine Tree," a voice taunted him, the sudden appearance of a pyramid-like form startling Dipper. The boy froze, gathering his wits to turn and face the floating visitor as his surroundings changed to shades of gray.

"What do you want, Bill? And where is my journal? Tell me!" Dipper demanded, pointing a finger at Bill Cipher and matching his one-eyed stare with his own.

"Oh, I can tell you more than that! But, in exchange for a _favor!_" Bill offered, letting a small blue flame unleash from his his hand.

"What kind of a favor?" Dipper questioned him suspiciously, unwilling to trust him.

"All _you_ have to do is take a little vacation," Bill explained to him. His cane appeared and he spun it in circles with his hand. "_Forever._"

"What? No way. I'm not leaving Gravity Falls," Dipper refused, flinging his arms out. "Besides, why should I trust you? Last time you tricked me into giving up control of myself!"

"It's either that or go without your journal, pal," Bill shrugged, his eye narrowing. "I'm sure you'll be glad to hear that Shooting Star and her pig are crying for your help right now. Better do something soon; I don't have all eternity to wait."

Dipper clenched his teeth, frowning deeply. Bill was just as manipulative as ever. "How do I know you're not lying to me? It's not like it would be the first time."

"Need proof, do you, kiddo? Fine, then have it," Bill responded to Dipper's demands, projecting a hologram to the boy with his eye. It pictured Mabel laying on the floor of a blank room, barricaded by what looked like bars as she held Waddles above her.

"Bro bro will get us out of here. He'll save us," Mabel's image uttered convincingly. The projection disappeared from Bill's eye before Dipper could say a word.

"You wanna save your sister, right? You wanna get your answers? Or are you going to abandon everything you've cared about just so you can stay in this town? Come on, Pine Tree, believe me when I say you'd best be leaving," the adorned pyramid suggested, holding out his free hand. "Is it a deal?"

"I guess I have no choice," The red-shirted boy agreed with a sigh, reaching out to shake Bill's hand. "I'll be gone by sundown."

Blue flame engulfed them both; the deal was made by the simple gesture, one that would change both their lives.

"Now you'll do your part of the deal," Dipper commanded, removing his hand from Bill's grasp. "Give me the journal and free Mabel and Waddles."

"My part of the deal?" he floated around, pretending to be confused. "I remember agreeing that I would tell you that I wanted you to leave Gravity Falls, that the journal is with your great uncle Stanford Pines and . . . uh, Question Mark once had a dream that I was a giant flying corn chip."

"Wait . . . Stan has my —" Dipper began, only to be cut off by a large piece of duct tape magically popping up over his mouth.

"Sorry, no can do, fella," Bill explained, tapping his cane lightly against Dipper's head. "You agreed to leave Gravity Falls, and as I see it, you're the only one who's part of the deal isn't fulfilled. So sorry to say, but this is the last I'll be seeing you! Say 'hi' for me to your folks back home!"

"No, Bill! I said —" he started once the duct tape was gone, only to get teleported out of the Mystery Shack at the snap of Bill's fingers, "I'd leave . . . at sundown."

There was no point. Everything was gone. Everything that mattered, anyway. Mabel was still trapped, his journal was out of his reach, Bill had his way and Dipper was an outcast; there would be no return to what he had thought of as his home. Never.

The boy was stuck standing in the middle of . . . the middle of . . . _What? Where am I? _Dipper gazed around a blackened desert, the cold winds whipping through his messy brown hair. The ruins of what appeared to be destroyed buildings littered the ground, the remains of what seemed to be the world's apocalypse.

"Ah ha ha ha!" It seemed as if the entire Earth vibrated with the evil being's voice, cruel and threatening. "Thanks so much for leaving, Pine Tree. Now I can finally get what I've wanted and you can't stand in my way! Literally!"

Mabel's twin brother gasped as laughter filled his world. It was everywhere. Mocking him. _Terrorizing_ him.

"I-I'm gonna stop you, Bill!" he cried out into the air. "I don't have to stay in Gravity Falls to do that!"

The laughing only continued. It was all that existed as the boy shut his eyes, trying to make it all go away. The ground swirled beneath him. The darkness engulfed him. He became lost in the void. Lost in Bill's cackling. _I'm going to stop you. I'm going to stop you. I'm going to stop . . . you._

**-.E.l.o.o.-.F.l.s.k.h.u.-.L.v.-.Z.d.w.f.k.l.q.j.-**

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the Gravity Falls forest, curled up in a ball, his journal clutched tightly to his chest. _I-it was just a dream . . ._ He realized with a sigh of relief, pushing himself up into a sitting position. _None of that was real. It was just a dream._

Standing up on shaky legs, Dipper took another look around. There was no sign of the Gremloblin, or McGucket. _I guess he wasn't here after all,_ he sighed, gripping the journal even harder.

"I don't really need that laptop anyway," Dipper attempted to cheer himself up while he traversed the path to the Shack. "It's not like it actually had that much information on it, right? I can do without. Yeah . . . Just me and Journal Number Three."

* * *

**AN:**

**It was really fun writing this with my big sis by my side! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have! I really love the floating Doritos's character and he's very enjoyable to write about! I hope to bring more of him into the story! Make sure to leave a little something for me to see what you thought! Buy gold! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Minor Gravity Anomalies

**Chapter 3: Minor Gravity Anomalies**

As the Mystery Shack came into view, Dipper saw that there were tourists returning to their bus, mummering joyfully among each other.

"Don't forget to come back to the Mystery Shack!" Stan hollered to the tourists, cupping his hand to the side of his mouth. When all the tourists got back in the bus, the vehicle roared to life and rolled away.

Dipper walked up to his great uncle Stan as he tucked his journal into his vest.

"Hey, where were you, Dipper?" the man frowned, turning to face the boy. "We just got a boatload of customers and I had to tend to them all by myself! I can fire you for this."

"I went to find McGucket," Dipper admitted, thinking back to his dream in the forest with a shudder. "I wasn't able to get the laptop back, but that's alright. I can work in the Shack overtime if you want me to make up for it."

"Then get to it and stop slacking! I'm gonna go do my stuff. Money doesn't make itself!"

"_Stuff"? What kind of "stuff"? _The boy wondered, suspicious, beginning to walk the rest of the way to the Shack. He started to get a strange need for more information, the silent call of the answers hidden in the laptop beckoning his attention once more.

"I think Stan is trying to get away from me for some reason. Maybe he was lying when he told me about McGucket. Maybe Stan doesn't really want —" Dipper's mumbling was cut off when he spotted Soos sneaking around in the back corner of the gift shop with something in his arms. "Soos?"

The worker was tip-toeing around the isles, moving towards the back hallway. Dipper followed in equal silence, trying his best to catch a glimpse of the object Soos was holding. The man was still far ahead of the boy when he came upon the steps leading to the attic, hurrying up the wooden planks.

"Oh, I'm so glad no one caught me. That would've been terrible." Dipper heard Soos sigh.

"What would have been terrible?" Dipper questioned him, startling Soos. _And what do you have there, Soos? Could it be the laptop that you had so mysteriously claimed to have lost?_

"Dude! When did you get here?" He cried, hiding the unidentified object behind his back.

"What's in your hands, Soos?" Dipper asked, turning to see what the employee was attempting to conceal.

Soos held out one of his hands to show him that it was empty.

"_Both_ of your hands," Dipper demanded.

The man stiffened to hold the object with his elbows, but with a thud, the item fell to the ground. The boy scowled, seeing that it was just a box of Mystery Marshmallows and not anything that would've been considered valuable to the young detective. _What?! That's it?! A marshmallow box? _

Soos dropped to the floor, sobbing pathetically, his back heaving up and down while he tried to gather up the marshmallows that spilt onto the floor.

"I'm so —" he interrupted himself, stuffing the sweets into his mouth, "sorry!" The man continued to cry, his apology apparent in his guilt.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Soos. I'm going to sweep the Shack like Stan told me." Dipper said in disappointment as he grabbed the broom from the attic and left.

When Dipper came upon the gift shop, he gazed upon Wendy at the cash register, her muddy boots resting on the counter as she read a magazine with different kinds of flannel on the front cover. Dipper started to sweep the Mystery Shack's filthy floors about twenty feet away from her. He was acutely aware of the distance between them, as usual.

"Hey Dip. What's up?" Wendy greeted casually, looking up from her occupation.

"Oh! Wendy! Just um, sweeping the floor! Yeah!" the boy answered the red head, straightening his shirt. _I hope I don't seem like a dork to her. Am I being weird? I hope I'm not being weird!_

"'Kay, cool." the teen responded, investigating the contents of her magazine once more. Dipper went back to his chore as soon as he was sure that she had all of her attention on her reading material, sighing in a mixture of disappointment and relief. Even after talk he had with her about being friends, he still couldn't shake off all of his feelings. He was still awkward around the redhead. _Why do I feel this way? This thing should be over by now! At least she still counts me as a friend._ The twelve-year old glanced back at the cashier. At least his secret was out. Hopefully, that left room for change. Because, boy, did he need that to happen soon! _Until then, though . . . I'll be laboring away._

**-.E.l.o.o.-.F.l.s.k.h.u.-.L.v.-.Z.d.w.f.k.l.q.j.-**

"Done!" Dipper said, wiping the sweat from his brow. He leaned the broom on the wall to the left while looking at the clock. It read, 'four-thirty'. _Time really flies when you're busy, _Dipper mused silently. _I'd better see what Mabel's doing. _

When Dipper arrived at his room that he shared with Mabel, the messy-haired boy saw her and her friends giving each other facial renovations. The girls caught Dipper's eye, but turned back the other way, whispering just quiet enough so he couldn't hear.

"It's your turn Grenda," Candy reminded the strangely masculine female, handing a container of mascara to her friend. "Do the makeup very sparkly."

"_Sparkly!"_ the brunette declared, bellowing out the word with all her might and enthusiasm.

"Let's get 'em!" Mabel jumped up quickly, eyeliner in one hand and blush in the other.

_Oh no. I better get out of here —_ Grenda interrupted Dipper's thoughts by tackling him to the ground. Mabel came up behind him and started to apply a liquid substance to his face.

All of the girls were laughing despite the commotion he was making. "Mabel! Get off of me!" Dipper cried as he kicked and squirmed to shake them off.

"Hold still! If you move, it will mess up!" the older twin informed, grabbing his face to hold his head still. "Done!" Mabel announced after a while, allowing Dipper to stand up. She held a mirror to his face for him to see his reflection. The newly-decorated male glanced over in dread, finding his eyelids and lips covered in terribly-done makeup. It looked awful.

The irritated boy screamed in terror, immediately trying to wipe it away with his hands.

"Why did you wipe it away so quickly? We all worked very hard on it!" Mabel complained, frowning.

"_Yeah!" _Grenda shouted in distress.

"The makeovers can revolutionize the human being." Candy said matter-of-factly.

"_Kids!_" Grunkle Stan called from downstairs, interrupting their moment of protest.

"Coming!" both siblings hollered, rushing to the door and down the stairs almost immediately.

Once they arrived at the bottom floor, their grunkle was waiting for them with a frustrated scowl as he sat in his reclining chair.

"I need you kids to get the television remote. I'm too lazy to get it myself," Stan explained. Dipper retrieved the remote from behind the table, frowning in annoyance.

"Why does Dipper have lipstick on his hands?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"Grenda, Candy and I gave him a flash makeover a couple minutes ago! You should've seen how beautiful we made him!" Mabel answered for him, a bright and amused smile on her face.

"Seriously Mabel?!" Dipper cried, turning around quickly to face the girl.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch 'Why You Acken' so Cray-Cray?'!" Stan hushed.

"Come on Dipper, we need to redo your makeup so we can put in the scrapbook!" she told him, tugging his arm towards their room.

"_No!"_ Dipper cried out, pulling away from Mabel. He turned around and darted out the door.

Mabel ran upstairs. The girls were playing a boardgame together. When they noticed her in the doorway, they turned to face her.

"Candy! Grenda! I have to catch Dipper before he gets himself hurt! You two stay here with Soos and Grunkle Stan!" She didn't wait for them to answer and rushed out the Mystery Shack to find her brother.

**-.E.l.o.o.-.F.l.s.k.h.u.-.L.v.-.Z.d.w.f.k.l.q.j.-**

Mabel was gaining on him when Dipper started to slow. The town dump was in sight, great big stacks of rubble and trash dotting the landscape.

"Dipper! Why are you running away from me?" the pig-owner cried.

"I —" he stopped himself when McGucket came 'yehehe'ing out of his shed.

"Visitors! Come in come in! Pull up some rusty metal!" the old man told the kids, waving his arm in an arch toward the inside of the building. They went in his shelter and stood in front of him. Dipper gazed around, scanning his surroundings and looking for anything that could be important. Nothing indicated that a laptop had even been there in the first place.

"McGucket, can Mabel and I have the laptop? We need it," the boy requested, praying that his suspicions were incorrect. As long as they were there, at least Dipper would have the chance to relieve himself of some of his worry.

"What are you talking about? I don't know about no laptop!" McGucket said.

"But I saw you running off with it!" Dipper insisted. "Into the forest!"

"And _you_ had a racoon by your side and _I_ didn't get to pet it!" Mabel suddenly cried out, stomping her foot on the ground, out from behind the blue-vested boy.

"That's not a laptop! That was my tin cans and springs I got from the dumpster behind the Shack!" He ignored her accusation and carried on with the conversion.

"Then that was all a waste? I went all the way out there to find out that you had some _cans?_" the child cried out.

"You want to take home any cans? I've got plenty of them!" McGucket asked holding out them to Dipper.

"I would like some!" Mabel answered reaching toward the assortment of objects.

"Mabel we're leaving," he ordered, pulling her arm out the door and denying her of her prize.

"But they're _shiny!_" the twin protested, tugging the opposite way. Dipper managed to yank her to the Mystery Shack, despite her oppositions.

Dipper opened the door and went upstairs. Stan exited out of their room, almost toppling over the twins.

"Kids! I thought you two were outside!" he said.

"We were," the twins both spoke at the same time, unenthusiastically.

"Your friends made a mess and I had to send them home. Clean it up." Grunkle Stan ordered as he squeezed out of the narrow hallway.

Mabel followed Dipper into their room and spotted the laptop, still shattered and in the same spot where it had rested earlier that day.

"What? How could this be?" Dipper questioned himself.

A pink pig came dashing over to Mabel and started to lick her vigorously on her legs, welcoming her joyfully back from her journey.

"Waddles! Where have you been?" she asked her pet, crouching down to pat its head while it licked her face.

This two kids cleaned up their room just in the nick of time. They both looked out the window. It was almost dark and they had to be in bed.

"_Kids! Lights out!"_ Stan yelled from down below.

"Mabel, it's bedtime," Dipper told her, picking up the pig and setting it in Mable's bed.

He got in his covers and snuggled up but couldn't sleep. _How can the laptop possibly be here? It doesn't make any sense! Did Stan do this? Or Soos? I don't know anymore. Just fall asleep Dipper. Just fall asleep . . . _

"Goodnight Mabel."

"Goodnight Dipper."

With that said, Mabel tucked herself in and turned off the lights.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is my last chapter of The Secrets of Gravity Falls. I hope you've enjoyed my fanfiction and will leave a review top tell me what you think. This all happens in the gap between Sock Opera and the Society of the Blind Eye. Thanks to all who have read and supported me! Especially Wildtail of Wind, my sister, who has helped me the entire way through! If you would like to read more of my work, please say so and I may decide to write more! But for now . . . CHITIN. **


End file.
